


Can't Stop Loving You

by AcceleOrder



Category: Free!
Genre: Kinda, M/M, angsty, ish, oh well, sighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haruka fighting aren't rare; in fact, it's common -- they fight over the smallest things. The reason they are able to make up quickly is because of how calmly Haruka takes things. But what happens when Haruka also snaps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stop Loving You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a headcanon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93026) by kira. 



> In this story, Haruka and Rin have become professional swimming coaches after retirement as Olympic swimmers and are living together.
> 
> However, to be a professional comes with a lot of responsibilities and of course, stress. Many times have the two wanted to take a vacation, but work always seem to get in their way.
> 
> This causes cracks in their relationship and patience grows thin between the two. Rin is becoming anxious...

"Goddammit, Haru! This is the  _fifth_ time!" Rin didn't bother keeping his tone low or calm; the security guard was already used to such "timely fits".

Fifth time they've agreed on a vacation, fifth time they've been packed and ready to go, fifth time it'd been cancelled because of work, fifth time Haurka'd tried to apologise to Rin, fifth time they've had this exact same argument.

Rin was pacing about their personal Olympic sized swimming pool, looking anything but pleased. Haruka, on the other hand, was calmly floating on the water with his usual blissful-like expression on his face. Being in the water allowed him to converse with an angry Rin logically. This, too, was also part of the fifth act.

Not for long.

"Are you doing it on purpose?!" It was phase three, Rin's final phase before Haruka calms him down and they make up -- aka the worst phase. He was nearly in tears, his whole body quivering, and speaking in a shaky tone.

Haruka took a deep breath and changed from his previous casual starfish float to a now slightly more serious vertical float in the 2.5m deep pool. "Rin, you know how things are, I, as well as you, cannot refus..." Rin wasn't even listening, and the two of their voices overlapped. Haruka slowly edged towards Rin, and relaxed ever so slightly when he felt the ground beneath his feet.

"But this isn't even the fir--"

"You knew it would b--"

"I don't even know if you care anymore, Haru...  _I don't even know if you love me anymore!_ "

"--!" Haruka's mouth clamped shut and his head lowered. The world suddenly seemed too slow. Rin's words were repeating in his mind, slowly, emphasising on every syllable, echoing as though he was hollow inside.

Haruka didn't hear Rin's gasp, his panting from pacing about and shouting and trying to hold back his tears, he didn't see Rin's eyes widen and him diving into the water and swimming towards him however with it ending in a blunder, for he was too panicked, for it seemed to him that Haruka was sliding away from his grasp.

Seconds dragged onto minutes and finally Haruka was within Rin's arm's reach. He reached out, desperate, then suddenly Haruka's head lifted and he had a fierce look in his eyes Rin hadn't seen in a while and it made him afraid, he feared it and his hand dropped.

"Why is this not enough for you?! Why am  _I_ not enough for you?!"

The pain in his voice, the way his ocean blue eyes seemed to be fighting a storm, they all paralysed Rin and so he just stood, the dark in his eyes reflecting a dark Haruka.

"I'm trying, Rin. I really  _am_ trying. Why is the way I love you not enough...?"

"Haru, I --"

"Just because the way we 'love' is different doesn't mean I love you any less!"

Rin had no words.

"I'm tired too, Rin. Of this, of how we can never relax, of how things never seem to work out. Of  _everything_. Honestly? I've thought of stopping, and --" Rin felt a pang of hurt. So Haruka  _had_ been...

"-- just ending things for good, but I  _can't_ , all right? It's impossible to stop loving you.  _I can't just stop loving you_. Not like this, not ever." The two stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, things that should've been said left unsaid, swimming in their eyes.

_Ringgggggg................ Ringggggggg.............................._

It was the alarm signalling the need for Haruka to leave for his job.

"...I just wanted you to know that." With that, Haruka brushed past Rin and got out of the water to dry himself off before leaving. Rin stayed where he was in the water, a dripping mess, both his teeth and fists clenched in frustration, not bothering to chase after Haruka.

Haruka would be gone for two weeks. Now what?

**Author's Note:**

> So brief, but this is it. No sequels. Leave the after story to your imagination ye


End file.
